


Mahou Ju Shojo Ko

by ghoul_oppressor



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_oppressor/pseuds/ghoul_oppressor
Summary: Ko Akari, a magical girl living in the kingdom of Luronia, has a very unconventional method of protecting her neighborhood. Rather than using a more mystical weapon, she uses.. a large hot pink rifle.Unfortunately for her, the LMAO (Luronian Magical Affairs Organization) is under new management. Suddenly, Ko's brutal weapon and wild costume aren't allowed anymore.Upon her refusal to conform to these rules, she's been marked as a vigilante, who must immediately be brought to justice. Oh well, as long as shes home in time for dinner.





	Mahou Ju Shojo Ko

"Rosy Beam! Lock in!" 

Loud gunshots sounded through the air, a fizzling noise following them. A few visiting folks looked up at the sky in surprise and fear, though most of the usual residents carried on, barely even glancing up. This was a normal morning in Roxxingwell. 

At least one magical girl was assigned to every town in Luriona. The country was often under attack by mages and witches, generally attempting to take over the towns stretched about the land. Though the Lurionan Magical Affairs Organization- LMAO, for short- set rules and limitations for the magical girls, they were otherwise mostly free to protect their town by any means necessary. 

Or, at least until today. 

 

Ko Akari wiped the sweat off her forehead, letting her large, heart decorated gun disappear into the air as she trudged home. "Geeches, these guys never take an off day, huh?" 

Letting out a groan, she fetched the mail, and headed inside. Once she sat on the couch with a bag of chips, she began reading through the mail.

"Lets see.. Coupons.. coupons.. LMAO Summons.. Garden club newslet-" Ko sat up straight, tossing the other items aside and grasping the summons. "Whaat?! They're doing a country wide summon! Holy Cheese! I gotta get my nice coat! I gotta shower!"

After a fast paced scramble to get ready, she checked the time. "Hmm.. Better head to the subway." The pink haired girl grabbed a thing of trail mix for the ride over, and headed to the subway station, unaware of the events soon coming. 

~~♡♡♡~~

Glancing at the agenda in her hands, she kinda regretted coming. Discussing proper weapons and clothing.. they were probably just gonna ban bikinis as magical girl attire. Whatever. 

The lead council woman, Madam Rorea, called for silence as the meeting began. Ko sat up in her seat, pretending to listen to the introduction and all that. She already knew this woman. Madam Rorea was strict, protective, and gentle. She had sharp features, and looked rather intimidating. Ko liked her. Rosea was a good leader, after all. Just.. kinda boring.

She stared boredly at the stage, twiddling her thumbs in her lap as Madam Rosea droned on. 

"....and that is why.. I must resign as Lead Council Woman." 

Wait. What? Ko jolted to attention, eyes widening. No way.. Man, she wished she'd paid attention now. 

As Madam Rosea exited stage left, another woman entered stage right. She had kindly grey eyes, and long, blond hair that curled around the ends. This woman seemed friendly, though she was clearly no Rosea. 

The woman smiled kindly, thanking Madam Rosea and beginning her introduction. "Hello, fellow magical girls. You all may address me as Lady Socrewell. I look forward to leading you all to a bright, safe future."

"A brighter future comes with changes, of course," She continued. "These changes are for the good of all magical girls." 

"If you look under your seat, you will find a new list of approved weapons. Any other weapons must be immediately turned over to the council, and swapped out for an acceptable one. There are also guidelines for proper work attire, and behavior while on the job. Please take a moment to look over these."

Ko sighed, beginning to scan the list. Huh.. that was weird. She didn't see gun on there. Ha, maybe she just missed it. Reading it over and over.. she still couldn't find gun. 

They were going to take her gun? No way. That had to be a mistake. Now glancing over the uniform guidelines, she frowned. These looked.. uncomfy. Plain, frilly dresses with tight tops? That didn't look right. It looked restraining and hard to fight in. 

Ko didn't plan on confronting Lady Socrewell. That'd be plain stupid. Instead, she simply exited the building, slipping out quietly.

Unfortunately, it would appear the new council woman had other plans. Somehow, she'd already made it outside. Was she anticipating this?

"Ko Akari, correct? Weapon title.. Fighting Kiss?" Socrewell read off her clipboard, a soft smile on her face. "An impressive weapon, but unfortunately, not approved. Please hand it over."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, there's no way I'm doing that. Fighting Kiss gets the job done, and it doesn't do damage to civilians or structures!" Ko protested, stepping back.

Socrewell's face grew stern, and she stepped towards Ko. "It is brutish. I will not allow aggressive, uncouth magical girls to sully our name and ruin our grand country." 

She outstretched a hand, narrowing her eyes. "Hand it over."

Ko gulped, but reluctantly summoned Fighting Kiss. However, instead of surrendering the gun, she quickly loaded the projectile Rising Star into the weapon, and shot it at the council woman. A large bubble encased Socrewell, causing her to float up into the air. 

"Sorry about this, ma'am! You'll get down in half an hour, tops!" Ko called out as she dashed down the pathway, running towards the subway. They'd have to pry Fighting Kiss out of her cold dead hands before she'd hand it over. 

 

"...Man, I am in a world of trouble."


End file.
